Do You Love Me?
by WhatImZayn
Summary: This is the sequel to Windy City Romance. Kaytee and Stu had been dating for 6 months now and Kaytee had fallen hard for Stu. Question is, does he feel the same?
1. Putting It On The Line

Kaytee and Stu have been dating for about 6 months now and things were looking up. After their initial date and amazing sex afterwards they kept in touch. The phone calls, text messages and late night video chats between the two, it didn't take long for things to develop into more than a friendship.

Kaytee hadn't seen Stu in 3 weeks and she was missing him terribly. The video chats weren't cutting it at the moment, she wanted to see him face to face, kiss him and hold him. This was the first overseas tour of many more of their relationship and even though it sucked not being able to see him as much as she'd like, she was happy he was doing what he loved. She could only smile when he talked about his matches and meeting fans, seeing how happy it made him made her happy for him.

Stu wasn't suppose to be back for another few days and she couldn't wait for him to get back so she could spend some time with him while he was off. She had just settled into a pair of sweatpants and an off-shoulder shirt when she heard a knock on her door. "Who could that possibly be?" she thought to herself making her way down stairs of loft. She peeped through the hole to see who it was and couldn't believe her eyes, Stu was standing on the other side smiling as he heard her screaming. She opened the door and jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," she kept saying as she kept applying pecks to his lips.

"I missed you too doll."

He sat her down and she helped him with his bags as they made their way back into her loft. After she sat his bag down he wrapped his huge arms around her waist and kissed her cheek as he guided them to the couch. He pulled her down on his lap as he sat down. He continued to kiss on her neck and whisper in her ear about how much he'd missed her.

She turned to face him and captured his lips. It's been months since their initial kiss in her office and they she still felt the same electricity surge through her body every time he kissed her.

" Don't get me wrong I'm excited to see you and all believe me, but what are you doing here?"

He chuckled at her question "I kinda fibbed about when I was coming home so I could surprise you."

"Well I'm glad you did, I've missed you. I've been working more to keep busy."

"Well now you don't have to because I'm here." She smiled and kissed him again.

After they ordered some takeout they settled in andwatched some TV even though they weren't really paying attention to what was going on. Stu had wanted to go upstairs but Kaytee kept insisting they'd stay on the couch because she was too comfortable to move.

"Doll let's go upstairs. We can watch this up there too."

"But I'm comfy and I don't want to move."

She gave him her best pout face but it didn't work. Stu stood up and then threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to take her upstairs.

"Stu put me down," she said laughing as he made his way up the stairs.

"I have to do what I have to do doll." He playfully gave her a smack on the behind, which made her yelp. When he made his way to her room he threw her on the bed before making himself comfortable next to her. He brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She faced him and looked into his green orbs before he kissed her again.

"I've missed this," she mumbled into his chest. She missed his embrace, the way he held her made her feel like nothing would harm her and she'd never had that with anyone else. She missed even the simplest things like his forehead kisses, the way he smiled at her, the smell of his aftershave and so on. She'd fallen hard over the last few months and she was in love with him, but she was not sure if he felt the same.

"I've missed you too love." She moved her head out of his chest but she didn't look up at him. He could tell something was on her mind by the look on her face.

"What's wrong Kaytee?"

"Nothing."

"And you're lying."

She sighed she'd been caught.

"I don't know how to tell you this and I don't know if you feel the same."

"Just tell me."

She wiggled out of his embrace and pulled her knees to her chin not wanting to face him while she made her confession.

"Stu I've fallen hard for you over the last few months. I've never had anyone ever treat me the way you have or made me feel the way you have. Whenever I'm with you I feel like nothing could harm me and I've never had that feeling with anyone else. I've never had anyone tell me I'm beautiful as much as you have. I've just never felt this way about anyone, I love you Stu. I'm just scared that it might be too early in our relationship and that you might not feel the same way as I do."

He was processing everything she had said to him. And when he didn't immediately reply she took that as he didn't feel the same way. She moved off the bed and headed downstairs. Tears started to fall down her face at the thought of him not feeling the same way. She put herself out there and he didn't feel the same.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come after her. She sat on the couch with her knees tucked under her chin sobbed. Stu stood their watching her. He wasn't expecting her confession at all. But he kicked himself for letting her walk out of the room before he could tell her he felt the same way.


	2. Show Me

Stu approached her and knelt down in front of her trying to get her attention. It felt like an eternity before she finally lifted her head up to face him. He hated seeing her like this. It was one of the few times he'd seen her cry and it broke his heart just like it did the first time he saw her cry. He vowed to himself that he never wanted to be the reason she cried but here he is, the reason behind the tears streaming down her face.

_Kaytee was in her room sobbing when he walked in. It was the first time he'd seen her cry. It wasn't something she did often and especially not in front of others. He hated seeing her in such a state. _

"_What's wrong love?" concern laced in his voice._

_She didn't even hear him come in. She quickly tried to get herself together._ _"Hey" she said quickly trying to act like nothing was wrong. She hugged him tightly before she removed herself out of his embrace._

"_What's wrong doll? I saw you crying."_

"_You saw that?" she said scratching the back of her head._

"_Yeah I did."_

"_It's nothing. How was being on the road?" She was desperately trying to get out of talking about what was wrong but he was having none of it._

"_Don't try and change the subject, what's going on Kaytee?"_

"_I really would rather not talk about it Stu." This was a typical Kaytee fashion. She always kept things bottled up and that was starting to get really old to him._

_Frustration was taking over him and he wasn't even hiding it._

"_Damn it Kaytee!" He shouted, noticing her shrink back. Sighing, he gave himself a minute to calm down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her when all he wanted to do was help. "You can't keep everything inside. You don't have to keep it all together all the time. Every now and then you have to let it all out. He walked closer to her but she backed away._

"_I know that Stu."_

"_Really? Then why don't you? We've been together for 3 and a half months and anytime you find yourself letting me in and dropping your guard a bit you don't. I'm your boyfriend, you can be vulnerable in front of me."_

"_It's not that easy okay?" The frustration was starting to take it's toll on her and him on her case wasn't helping._

"_I don't want you or anyone else for that matter to think I'm weak. I've always been this way and it's not going to change over night."_

"_You don't have to be superwoman for me okay?"_

_Stu walked over to her, he sensed she was on the verge of breaking. He went to grab her and she pulled away._

"_Don't"_

_Stu didn't listen he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. "Let me go Stu!" She beat her tiny fists into his chest. "Go home and just leave me alone."_

_He continued to hold her as she furiously told him to leave. That it didn't concern him. Leaving was the last thing on his mind. He would help her get through this no matter how much she fought him on it. She finally stopped fighting him. She was broken._

"_Stu I can't do it anymore. I can't keep acting like I've got it all together, it's too much. Look at me! I'm a complete mess. I never wanted you to see me like this."_

"_Shh shh it's okay" he spoke in her ear. He held her tight why she continued to sob. That night was the night when he knew without a doubt that she trusted him. She'd finally let him in._

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" she spoke faintly.

"Please don't think that. I just wasn't expecting you to tell me that. I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way I do."

Kaytee looked at him after he made that comment. Had she heard him correctly? He felt the same way she did? She felt like a complete idiot now.

"You…you do?"

"Yes I do" he replied as he cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. He got up and sat next to her on the couch holding her close.

"I do love Kaytee. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you always seem to know what to say when I'm discouraged with things with work, your ability to make me laugh, I love how supportive you are. I have never felt this way about anyone. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. I look forward to talking to you everyday. Do you want me to keep going?"

She smiled at him sheepishly. "No you don't have to." She was still embarrassed that she even doubted him. "I'm sorry" was all she could say to him. She couldn't even look at him.

"Look at me Kaytee." She shook her head. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I totally overreacted Stu." He chuckled at how she her behavior.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a playful huff as if she was upset with him.

"I love you Kaytee"

"Oh yeah? Show me."

He cupped her face kissing her passionately. She leaned more into his embrace as he continued to kiss her. She let out a yelp when he picked her up and carried her back upstairs to her room.

He laid her down on the bed and looked her in the eyes for a moment before he kissed her passionately again. He started a trail of feather light kisses starting from her jaw down to her breast. He took one of her black and pink laced covered nipples in his mouth. The moment Kaytee arched her back he used a free hand to remove her bra swiftly before going back on his attack. He sucked and nibbled on each breast.

He kissed her once more before he continued to leave a trail of kisses down to her panties. He slowly moved them down her toned legs placing a kiss on both her ankles before kissing up her thigh. The minute she felt his breath fan across her core she had started to lose it. He began devour her damp folds savoring her flavor that he was beyond addicted to. He knew exactly how to make her scream. She started bucking her hips which he quickly pinned down with one muscular arm.

"Oh my god Stu! Yes right there!" Stu knew he'd teased her enough and with one last lick to her clit, her eyes rolled back in her head as her first orgasm hit her.

Stu had already removed his pants, by the time Kaytee came down from her first high. She reached out for him but he shook his head and moved away. He removed his boxers before he walked back over to her motioning her to lie back down. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he slowly slid into her tight heat. He let out a moan before connecting his lips with hers. His thrusts were slow but purposeful wanting to draw out their lovemaking. Her nails raking down his back again as he began to pick up the pace.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes seeing his green eyes staring back at her, staring into her soul. He pressed his forehead against hers and then pressed a kiss on her lips.

He rolled over on his back taking her with him. She slid down on his length as he filled her completely. With her arms wrapped around his neck she begin to move her hips slowly as he met her pace. She applied kisses on his jaw and on his neck as Stu picked up the pace. He hit the spot that was her undoing. She threw her head back and as a mind-blowing orgasm that only he could give her took her over the moon. She shook in his arms as he continued to thrust into her a few more times before he spilled inside her.

She was still straddled across his lap and locked into his embrace. She looked at him and smiled at the man holding her tightly. She could stay in his arms forever and be perfectly content.

"I love you Kaytee." He sent her a heartfelt smile, which she reciprocated.

"I love you too Stu."


End file.
